1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a working vehicle, such as a tractor, provided with a hydraulic stepless speed change device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,597 discloses a hydraulic stepless speed change device that is commercially available, but expensive. The hydraulic stepless speed change device is attached to the front of a housing of a transmission, thereby extending the entire length of a body of the housing. A speed change device and a differential gear provided on a transmission route of a driving transmission mechanism are disposed longitudinally in a housing. A speed change device of a power takeout transmission mechanism is disposed between the speed change device and the differential gear of the driving transmission mechanism. Accordingly, the entire transmission is increased in longitudinal length. In addition, to switch the speed change device of the power takeout transmission mechanism it is necessary to provide a clutch between a crank shaft of an engine and an input shaft of the hydraulic stepless speed change device. When the clutch is disconnected during the speed change by the speed change device of the power takeout transmission mechanism, the hydraulic stepless speed change device also is cut off from driving, causing the vehicle to stop.